One Last Kiss
by Around.the.Rainbow
Summary: Kit and Olaf meet for one last time. Oneshot, very short, fluff-ish I guess. You decide for yourself.


_**A/N: So I honestly haven't read the Series of Unfortunate Events books for a few years, but if there's one thing I remember it's that Olaf kissed the girl, and I for some reason liked that. I just really want to apologize for if they are out of character. I wasn't going to write this until I looked over the last book again, but I haven't found many fics of them together, so I just wanted to put one up with the memory of that he claimed he would kiss her again and that he kissed Kit at the end. So here is my try at it...  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or the characters and all that.**_

* * *

**One Last Kiss**

It was typical of him to arrange a meeting in an alley on a damp, windy night. Kit wasn't too fond of having to meet him on these terms, but it couldn't be helped. Ever since the schism…he was just a different man. She stood in the alley. No one was around. Pulling her coat around herself tighter, she wondered if she was in the wrong place. But he said to meet in the same place the day it all happened. The day after he chose the side he wanted to be with. She shuddered at the thought. How much he changed.

"Kit," a voice said quietly, sad even, "Thank you for coming here-"

"What do you want, Olaf?" She asked, looking at his dark figure hesitate from moving forward, which was very unlike him. "You know we shouldn't be meeting up."

"I," he paused, looking down, "I want to talk about us."

He held out his hand as if wanting to take hers, but didn't make an effort to reach out farther. Was he nervous or did he simply want to see if she'd meet him half way?

"There can't be an 'us'. You knew that the day you made your decision." Was all she said, just barely above a whisper.

His hand recoiled as if a cat hissed at him for getting too close. Olaf's figure moved closer to her so that she could now see his face. He kept his head bowed, and eyes on the ground. That was certainly not Olaf's usual behavior. Then again, she figured this wasn't her normal behavior either. How did her body language look to him? Was it just as foreign, insecure? His eyes looked up and into hers, sadness radiating from them. There was something so fragile about him.

"I really do love you-"

"Don't say that!" She snapped without thinking, tears forming in her eyes, "You love all of those ideals more. If you loved me, the way you did, you'd come back to us."

She looked right at him, tears running down her face. It didn't matter how she looked now, what mattered was that this got through to him. He needed to know that whatever he felt for it, wasn't love anymore.

"Kit…" he trailed off, looking down again, "Deep down, you must know I still love you. I wouldn't have wanted to meet you here if I didn't."

Strength returned to his voice as he looked back up at her. His boldness came back as he walked toward, holding himself confidently. Why the sudden change?

"Olaf," she took a step back, "If you have any feelings for me whatsoever, you'd stop thinking this nonsense. You'd see that you're on the wrong side."

"Sh," he said cooed, taking her right hand in both of his, "I don't want to talk about the schism. We don't need to be apart."

"But, my dear, we _do _need to be apart. This greed has corrupted you. You can't have it all."

She slowly moved her hand out from both of his. Glancing up at him she saw a hardness to his eyes as he looked at her. He came closer, his hand brushed against her cheek as he brought his lips close to hers. Lightly pressing her fingers to his lips, she turned her face away. Rejecting that kiss hurt something deep inside of her heart. She wasn't sure what, but she felt a twinge of pain at the thought of not being with him anymore.

"My darling," was all he said, and then he quickly wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. His grip slightly tightened, his fingers digging into her coat. There was a deep, almost ragged breath, then he whispered in her ear, "I promise you, I will kiss you one last time. No matter what happens."

Just as quickly as his arms were there, they were gone. He took one last look at her. A tear came from the corner of his eye as he took her hand and lightly squeezed it. Then without a word, he turned and walked away. Kit felt the tears pour from her eyes. What had she done? What had just become of them? Would she ever feel his promised one last kiss?


End file.
